In conventional circuits such as power converters or motor drives, a transistor is used for supplying electric power to an inductive load. As high inductive voltages appear during off-commutation, the product of a voltage drop over the transistor and the transistor current transiently reaches high values. Hence, it is a goal of the present invention to efficiently operate a semiconductor component without exceeding the maximum energy strength of the component.